What Happens in New York
by sadtomato
Summary: Two years after their adventures in Zurich, Edward and Bella travel to New York for a steamy long weekend with Emmett. Part Three of the What Happens In... series. M/M/F threesome. Collab with MyLifeandHis.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Oh my God, we're back! We were fortunate enough to meet in real life this week, and we're not proud of this but we spent a good percentage of our time together on the couch. Writing porn. So here it is. This takes place two years after What Happens in Zurich, and there's very little plot. Enjoy!**  
><strong>sadtomato and SingleStrnd (MyLifeandHis)<strong>

**PS SingleStrnd plays Edward throughout, but sadtomato alternates between being Emmett and Bella. She's versatile like that.**

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: Edward**

* * *

><p><em>Edward,<em>

_Greetings from Z! How are you? I hope you and Bella are both well! The last time we spoke, you were having a very busy holiday season with family and friends. I really hope that time was pleasant but that you are once again settled at home in Chicago._

_Listen, I have a conference planned in New York City at the end of April. I know it's only February but since it's plenty of notice, I thought I'd take a chance. Would you and Bella like to meet me and spend the weekend? I don't think I can make it to Chicago, but since I'm coming all the way across the ocean, I'd really like to see you both. Talk to her and let me know._

_Em_

I sit at my desk, staring at the words on the screen in front of me. Emmett is coming to the States. Em. Is Coming. To the States. My heart pounds in my chest, and I swallow the lump in my throat while reading the email for the hundredth time. The easy comfort of our relationship shows through on paper, picking up where we last left off. I care about him deeply, but fuck, I haven't seen him since we visited Europe two summers ago. Since _that_night.

Am I ready to see him again? Obviously my dick thinks so. Will Bella wantto see him again? We've talked about the things that happened in Zurich several times, usually in the heat of the moment when she needs a little something extra to get her to her climax. I'm pretty positive she'd want to see him again, by the way she wants me to describe the details of that night while I fuck her.

My phone buzzes.

"Mr. Cullen? Your 1:30 appointment is here." I clear my throat and reach below my desk to adjust the growing cock in my dress pants. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I walk briskly toward the train, my cold breaths puffing out in front of me. Taking the L home is one of my least favorite things, but it was a sacrifice I made when Bella wanted to move out to the suburbs. I settle into a seat and lean my head back, closing my eyes and thinking once again about the email from Emmett. An email I thought about all day long, that was the cause of several daydreams and embarrassing erections at my desk.<p>

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket, right next to my hardening cock. I pull it out and see a text from Bella.

_I've got a surprise for you tonight... ;)_

There's a picture attached - a close up of a pile of black lace. Damn.

_Really? Me too. _

I hit send on my reply. How the hell am I going to bring this up without seeming like an eager perv?


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 2: Bella**

"Hey, Beautiful," Edward, says, sighing heavily as he walks into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck sweetly while I stir the tomato sauce. I lean back into him, relaxing against his chest as he squeezes my waist affectionately.

"Taste," I ask him, lifting the wooden spoon up to his lips. He blows on the steaming sauce and then darts his tongue out to taste it; suddenly all I can think about is him tasting me. He hums in pleasure, and I turn my head to kiss him properly.

"Mmm. So good, B," he says, pecking my cheek after we pull apart. He lifts my left hand and kisses my ring; we've only been officially engaged for a few months, and he still loves seeing it on my finger.

"It's almost ready. Want to grab that salad and put it on the table?" I ask, pushing back against him with my rear. He laughs and slaps my ass playfully before turning to set the table.

Over dinner, I tell him all about my meeting with my advisor and his comments on my thesis; Edward listens patiently, but I can tell he's distracted by something.

"So ... how was your day?" I ask, twirling some spaghetti on my fork.

"Good," he says. He takes a long pull from his bottle of beer before setting it down. All through dinner he's tapping his fingers on the table, lining up his silverware, opening his mouth and then letting it fall closed without speaking.

"Edward, just tell me what you want to tell me," I tease, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I uh, got an email from Emmett today," he says, drawing a circle in the condensation on his beer bottle. I feel my cheeks heat up immediately; Emmett emails Edward all the time, and he and I exchange emails from time to time, so it's not a big deal. Unless ...

"What'd he say?" I ask, images of Emmett and my fiancée flooding my brain. Touching each other ... kissing each other ... fuck, Edward on his knees ...

"Not much, you know, the usual," he says. "He's good, asked about you, all of that."

"Mmhmm. Anything else?" I ask, smiling a little as Edward clears his throat. We're both comfortable with what we did with Emmett, but we rarely talk about it outside of the bedroom. He thinks I like hearing him talk about it for my sake, but really I enjoy how revved up Edward gets thinking about that night.

"He has some kind of conference in April," Edward adds, picking at the label on his beer. "In New York."

"New York?" I ask, surprised. Emmett's business rarely brings him to the States.

"Mmhmm," Edward says.

"As in the city that's a simple two-hour shuttle away from us?" I continue, watching Edward nod slowly. "Huh. Wow," I add. My mind is reeling with possibilities-Emmett in our house, at our kitchen table, in our bed.

"He said he probably couldn't make it to Chicago," Edward says, dashing my hopes. I only spent one weekend with Emmett, but I miss his charm, his warmth, and the way he turned my Edward into a blushing, stammering mess. I push the spaghetti around on my plate, remembering the way Edward looked with his lips on Emmett's body ...

But Edward interrupts me, his voice low and serious as he finally spits out what he's been wanting to tell me ever since he got home: "Bella, Emmett wanted to know if we would come. To New York."


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 3: Edward**

Bella is still looking down at her plate so I get up from the table and retrieve a fresh beer from the fridge. When I return to my meal, she's abandoned her fork on the table and is anxiously spinning her ring around with the fingers from her other hand.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I don't know. I mean ... New York. I haven't been in ages. It could be a really great time. Remember that time we went to the Met?" She finally looks up from her hands and meets my gaze.

"Of course I do. One of our best trips ever."

"Right? I have such good memories of that trip," she says. "That trip ... and Europe."

I take a long pull from my bottle, trying not to appear as though I'm thinking about being in bed with both Bella and Emmett at the same time, which of course I am. My dick is rock hard, and I reach down to adjust it yet again.

"So, you want to go then?" I ask.

"Well, I mean, sure," she says before adding quickly, "If you want to."

"I don't know. I mean, I'd have to make sure I could take a few days off work. Might be tricky."

"Yeah. Well, we don't have to go. Just seems like a shame to not meet him after he comes all this way."

I can tell Bella has a lot on her mind - probably the same things that are on my own - but I can't bring myself to flat-out ask her. What if it was supposed to just be a one time thing? Or worse, what if she doesn't want any part of that kind of ... activity, now that I've asked her to marry me? Shit. I bet I seem like a total perv just for bringing it up.

"It's whatever. We don't have to go. I'll just tell him we're too busy right now. Wedding plans and all." I shovel a few bites of spaghetti in my mouth to cover the disappointment in my voice.

Seconds tick by, both of us looking everywhere but at each other. Finally, Bella sighs deeply.

"Edward, if you want to go to New York, just say you want to go. It's totally fine with me to go." There's something hidden in her voice. It almost feels desperate, like she's trying to get me to be the one to say it first.

I drop my fork and push my plate to the side before looking up at her, searching her face for a sign. "Fine. I want to go."

"Okay, then. Was that so hard? It's decided. We'll go." She gives me a small grin, cautiously assessing my mood, and drains the rest of her glass of wine.

"It'll be fun. We can do a few museums, show him Times Square and Ellis Island, oh what was that jazz club we went to that one time? The one with the really old guy playing bass? We should eat dinner there one night." I start to get more excited, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Yeah, we should make a reservation. Where do you want to, umm, stay?" She's looking down at the table again, the ring flying in circles around her tiny finger.

"Well." I clear my throat. "I guess I should probably find out where Em is staying ... it would be easiest if we stayed in the same place, right?" Her answer to this question will tell me everything I need to know.

Her voice is very soft, but with a hint of determination. "The same hotel ... or the same room?"

Fuck. Me.

**A/N: While I was visiting my co-author, we cooked up a little contest. Remember when fic was fun and all about the Twilight universe? We have 30 first line prompts, choose one and write a one-shot that borrows from Twilight canon, the Twi characters' backstories, or great lines or images fromt he movies. **

**Check it out: /u/3826985/ or search Authors for "RememberWhenThisWasFun"**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 4: Bella**

"That feels so fucking good, baby," I tell him. "Don't ever stop doing that. Shit!"

Edward grins and presses his thumb into the arch of my foot, massaging away the soreness from the day. "So do you think we should like, bring it up with Emmett ahead of time? Like set some ground rules?" We've been talking about our visit with Emmett since dinnertime, for over two hours, and Edward is adorably anxious about the whole thing.

"What kind of ground rules are you thinking?" I ask, settling into the corner of our big comfy couch. Edward lets his fingers trail up my calf distractedly.

"Like anything we aren't comfortable with, or whatever," he mumbles. "Either of us."

"Edward. You keep dancing around this subject, what we will or won't do with Emmett, and I need you to speak up. If we can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it," I tell him, wiggling my toes against his forearm. He takes the hint and drops his hands back down to massage my feet again.

"Well, you know how, um …" he says, his cheeks flushing red, "how when we were in Zurich, and you and I were ... you know. And Emmett came over to the bed? And he … you know?"

I can't stop myself from grinning at him.

"Are you talking about when Emmett stuck his finger in your ass?"

"Jesus," he breathes, shaking his head, but I can see a tiny smile on his face. "Well, yeah. And sometimes you do that too, when you're going down on me, and it just … it feels really good. Like, really, really, amazingly good."

"I know," I tell him, sitting up straight so we're face to face. I lean in and take his bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling softly before I kiss him. "It makes you come like crazy."

"Yeah," he agrees, dropping his head to stare down at his lap.

"So how does that relate to said ground rules? Do you want guaranteed butt fingering?" I tease, curling my fingers in his soft, messy hair. He chokes on a laugh and turns to kiss me again.

"I just … I guess I'm wondering … if you were okay with that. Or if you might be okay with … um, more. I guess I've been curious about, um, other ways to feel like that. But I don't know how you feel about it."

It takes a few more seconds for it to click. Other ways to feel like that? _Oh, fuck me_.

"Baby, do you want to have sex with Emmett?" I ask, cupping Edward's face in my hands and forcing him to look in my eyes.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think about it, but I don't ever want to hurt your feelings, Bella, and if that would be too much, I don't even want to consider it." His words come pouring out now, his voice earnest and pleading. "All I really want is for us to be happy together, and if we don't do _anything _with Emmett, I'll be fine."

"But if I'm okay with it? It's something you would consider?" I press.

He nods, my thumbs scraping over his five o'clock shadow as his head moves in my hands.

"Edward," I whisper, dropping my hand so I can press my cheek to his. "That is... _so_fucking sexy." I climb into his lap, desperately turned on now, and start attacking his neck with my lips.

His relieved laughter is loud and fills the living room, until I silence him with a kiss. He holds my hips steady and pulls me down, helping me grind against his hard cock. When I have to stop kissing him just to breathe, I press my cheek to his again and whisper into his ear.

"Sometimes I touch myself and think about that, Edward. About Emmett fucking you. It would be... oh, God, Edward, it's going to be so hot."


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 5: Edward**

She's grinding down on my fully-clothed dick, whispering something about touching herself, and I almost come right then and there.

"Baby, slow down. I want to feel you. Make love to you. We've got all night." I try to move her to sit next to me on the couch but she resists, rotating her hips back and forth against my own. "Jesus, Bella."

I finally lift her up and off my lap, but she clings around my neck, pouting. "Remember when I said I had a surprise for you?" Her breath tickles in my ear as she whispers, and I take a deep breath to help calm myself.

"Yeah. Black lace wasn't it?" I reach inside the back of her pants but feel plain cotton hugging her ass, so I pull back and give her my best confused look. She giggles and stands up, dragging me by the hand.

"I haven't put it on yet, silly. Come watch me change?"

Jumping off the couch eagerly, I follow her down the hall, stopping only long enough to turn off the living room and hall lights. We enter the bedroom, and Bella wastes no time pulling her shirt over her head and toeing off her shoes quickly. As she unzips her jeans and pulls them down her long legs, I sit on the bed, folding my hands behind my head against the wall and settling in to watch.

Her usual pink bra and cotton panties end up on the floor with the rest of the pile, and she turns to the dresser against the wall, pulling the pins from her hair so it falls in long waves and taking her earrings out. She reaches for her engagement ring, but I stop her with a husky "Leave it."

She grins at me before slowly walking to the closet and disappearing into the darkness. After a few minutes of rustling noises, she emerges again, suddenly shy.

Holy shit. I gulp and adjust my noticeable erection. The corset she's wearing is ivory, the color of her pale skin, with black lace covering it. A black satin bow sits tauntingly in her cleavage, and an identical one rests at the top of each thigh, garters swinging loose from it. The thong matches. It's lingerie straight out of one of my fantasies, yet something sexier, edgier, than Bella has ever worn for me before.

"You're beautiful. Come here." I start to unbutton my shirt in anticipation.

From her right hand, two black stockings slide along the floor as she makes her way toward the bed.

"You don't think you're actually going to put those on, do you?" I grin and reach for her.

"But I thought they completed the picture."

"The picture is perfect." I pull her down to the bed on top of me and bite her roughly on the shoulder. She yelps but immediately begins kissing along my neck and jaw.

"Edward, baby?" she murmurs, nipping at my ear.

"Mmm?"

"Tell me again how much you want him."


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 6: Bella**

"Bring that pretty pussy up here, baby," Edward says, his fingers wrapped tightly around my upper arms. I shimmy up his body and straddle his chest, teasing him a little by touching myself through the sheer lace panties I bought last weekend.

Edward growls, and I feel the rumble in his chest. "You gonna do that for me and Em? Touch yourself like that while we fool around?"

"While you _fuck_," I breathe, unable to get the image out of my head. I don't know how I'd feel about seeing him with another woman, but the thought of my husband living out his secret fantasies with Emmett is undeniably hot.

He groans again and cups my ass, urging me further up his body. I wiggle and settle over his face, reaching down to comb my fingers through his hair just as he starts licking me.

His fingers tease lightly, holding my panties to the side, while he laps at me desperately, passionately. I curl my fingers in his hair and pull gently, encouraging him. For a second I flash on the early days of our relationship, when he was so tentative and gentle doing this; it took a lot of hair pulling and patient guidance to get him where he is today.

"Yes, yes, yes..." I moan, rocking gently against him as he attacks my clit. I let go of Edward's hair and reach out to grip the headboard as I get closer and closer. "Just a little... oh, fuck. Just a little more."

My free hand trails up over the coarse lace covering my breasts, and I dip two fingers beneath the cup of the corset. All it takes is one hard pinch to my nipple and I'm seeing stars, coming hard and shaking over my moaning, grunting fiancé.

I fall backwards as I come down, my back hitting the bed as I untangle my legs from Edward's arms. He lifts himself up on his elbows and looks down at me, a huge grin on his face.

"I love it when you come all over my face," he teases, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

"I know." I'm exhausted, panting, but as I shift around to get more comfortable, my leg brushes Edward's erection through the fabric of his pants. "Mmm, you did love it, didn't you?"

I pull myself up to my knees again and make quick work of his clothes, tossing them to the floor haphazardly. His hands don't stop moving over my hips, my shoulders, and the skin still covered by my new lingerie.

Only when he's naked do I pull away, just long enough to tug my panties off and toss them in the vicinity of Edward's clothes. "How do you want me?" I ask, curling my fingers around his cock and teasing him with long, slow strokes.

"Get on top, baby," he says. I start to straddle him, but he stops me with a palm flat against my stomach. "The other way?"

"Perv," I tease, spinning around to appease him. I guide him inside me slowly and then steady myself with my hands on his thighs.

"Whatever, you're going to be Mrs. Perv," he says, reaching out to curl his hands around my waist. He guides me at first, setting the pace, but then lets his hands roam over the small of my back and the curve of my ass. "God, baby."

I rock back into him, slamming down hard as his hands get greedier and his moans get louder.

"Fuck, Bella, are you close? I don't think I can hold off," he groans.

"I'm good, I'm good. I want you to come, baby," I assure him. His fingers dig into my hips as he bucks up against me, letting go as soon as he has my permission.

When his hold loosens and his touch turns into a gentle massage of my lower back, I let myself fall forward and rest my head on his knee until Edward pulls me up to cuddle with him.

Eventually I get up to go to the bathroom, but before I walk out of the room I toss my laptop on the bed.

"What's that for? Edward asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I have to poop," I tell him. "You book the tickets to New York."


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Part II**

**Chapter 1: Edward**

"Yes, we have a reservation for three nights. The name's Edward Cullen?"

Bella wraps an arm around my waist as I sign our reservation papers and hand over my credit card for incidentals. "Relax," she murmurs against my shoulder.

I take a deep breath and try to let the tension drain from my body. After pulling an all-nighter to finalize a few projects for work, I met Bella at the airport just in time to hop on our flight to New York. I slept nearly the entire way, but that's probably a good thing. I didn't have time to freak out worrying about our weekend rendezvous with Emmett.

As we taxied into JFK, I had just enough time to second guess things.

"You sure about this? We agreed it was a one-time thing," I had said.

"No, we said it was an adventure," Bella had reminded me. "I love you, and I know you love me. I want to _marry _you, Edward. I just think maybe... we can be adventurous together."

So here we are, checking in to the Four Seasons, whether I'm ready for adventure or not.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I snap out of my daydream and nod to the concierge.

"It looks like you're on the fourteenth floor, in one of my favorite suites. Would you like help with your bags, sir?"

"No thanks. I can grab them. But wait. Suite? I just booked a standard room online."

"Yes, but it appears that your friend Emmett requested an upgrade for you to a suite that adjoins his own. On the fourteenth floor, sir."

"Oh. Well. Thank you." I turn to Bella, kind of thrown off by the change of events. "Ready to go up?"

"Yeah, let's get to our room and get settled before we let him know we're here." She pushes the elevator call button. With a sly grin, she continues. "I think I need to help you relieve a little tension before we find him."

"Is that so?" I ask and lean over to her, kissing her cheek. "We'll just have to see if you can keep me awake long enough for that."

She giggles, knowing how exhausted I am. "Oh, I'm sure if I do that one thing that I did last week, you'll be wide awake."

The elevator dings, and I move closer, eager to get these bags taken care of. As the doors open, I turn to the side to let Bella get on first, but she stops with a little gasp, and I have to push her forward so the doors don't shut on me.

"What the hell, babe? I almost got smashed," I joke as the doors close behind me.

"Edward!" I'd know that booming voice anywhere. We don't have time for relieving any tension. Emmett's standing next to us on the elevator. In a suit. Fuck, he looks amazing.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 2: Emmett**

At the end of a long day after a very long week at my conference, I would normally want nothing more than to return to my own home, my own bed.

This time, I am happy to be staying in New York City, happy to see Edward and Bella again. They are good friends and I am excited to see them and catch up-but if I am honest with myself, I am hoping for something more as well. I've dated a few people since our time together in Zurich, but I'm single now and ready for a fun, wild weekend.

I loosen my tie and check the clock on my laptop-the airline's website says Edward and Bella's flight landed on time, but I'm not sure how long it will take them to get to the hotel. I hope they won't have a problem with me upgrading their room.

My stomach rumbles and I decide to head down to the hotel restaurant to eat a light dinner; that way if they arrive they can easily join me. As the elevator descends, I try to focus on how good it will be to see Edward again, to hear about his family, and block out the other images of him: on his knees before me in my bedroom in Zurich, sucking me off like we'd both been fantasizing about for years.

The quiet ding of the elevator brings me back to the present, but I'm shocked when the doors open to reveal my friends.

"Edward!" I call, enjoying the instant flush of his cheeks when he meets my eye. "Bella, friend, it is so good to see you." I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek, then reach out a hand to shake Edward's.

"Emmett, hi," Edward says, returning my handshake with a firm squeeze. "We _just_ got here, we were going to call when we got settled."

"No worries," I assure him. "I was going to get a bite to eat, I didn't think I'd see you for a while." I squeeze Edward's arm, wanting to greet him with more affection but not wanting him to be uncomfortable in public. "Maybe you can drop off your bags and then we can go together?"

Bella and Edward look at each other and have a silent couple conversation. "I don't know, Em," Bella says. "Edward's pretty tired, he had a rough week. I'm not sure if we're up for going out right away."

"Ja, I can understand that. What would you say to some room service and a bottle of wine? We could eat together upstairs and relax for a while." Edward seems relieved, and Bella smiles up at me.

"That sounds like a great idea."

I take Bella's overnight bag and carry it for her as we ride the elevator back up. I'm embarrassed at Edward's low whistle as he enters the suite and looks around for the first time.

"Wow, man. Thanks for this," he says, gesturing to the floor to ceiling windows.

"I thought it would be nice for us to be... close," I tell him honestly, gesturing to the door between our suites.

Bella goes straight for the room service menu and starts reading our options aloud-it doesn't take long for us to decide on a few dishes and two bottles of wine for us to share.

Edward starts unpacking their suitcases immediately, and Bella rolls her eyes at me behind his back. I wink as I walk around their suite, taking in the small details that are different from my own.

"This bed is huge! I think it is bigger than mine next door," I tell them.

Bella hops on the bed and leans against the headboard. "Mmm, you're right," she says, grinning. "Big enough for three."


	9. Part 2: Chapter 3

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 3: Edward**

Our food comes quickly, and Bella sets up the small table while Emmett pours wine for all of us. I excuse myself to the restroom where I pull on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a ragged tee shirt from college.

"Hey! Lookin' good, Edward," Emmett teases, whistling as I take my seat to join them.

"Fuck off, man. This is the best sleeping shirt I'll ever own."

The food is excellent. I ordered a medium rare steak covered in bleu cheese crumbles with a baked potato covered in cheese and bacon, and every bite is delicious. I stay fairly quiet as I eat, letting Bella carry our end of the conversation.

"So, how was your conference, Em?" she asks after swallowing a bite of her Monte Cristo.

"Ahh, it was fantastic, but I'm pretty exhausted myself. It's been a very long week."

"Do you have to return to work first thing Tuesday?"

"No, no," he replies. "I'm off until Thursday now that this event is finished."

"Oh, that's great! You'll have time to recover then." Bella blushes, as she realizes all the ways Emmett and I could be taking what she's said.

Before she can backpedal though, Emmett jumps right in to tease her. "Oh I fully intend on recovering once I'm home," he says with a wink.

"No, um, special someone waiting for you to get home?" Bella is reaching, and I nudge her elbow with my own.

Emmett takes it in stride however. ""There will be nothing but peace and quiet awaiting me at my house. So, a fall wedding is in order, I hear?"

"That's right. September will be here before we know it." Bella launches into several details of our plans, pausing no less than three times to remind Emmett of the date and that we can help pay his way over for that week.

"Bella, calm down. I wouldn't miss it for anything in this world, okay?" He reassures her.

"Okay ... but there won't be a wedding to miss if this one keeps killing himself at work day in and day out." She kicks my leg under the table, and I realize I've nearly fallen asleep face first into my plate.

"I'm so sorry guys. I was up all night long, literally. I think I logged a hundred hours this week. If I'm gonna be any fun at all tomorrow, I need to hit the sack." With an apologetic glance in Emmett's direction and a kiss on Bella's forehead, I go into the bedroom and collapse under the blankets.

I drift off quickly to the sound of Bella and Emmett's voices from the other room.

"I didn't realize how late it's gotten ..."

"... should probably get going. Long day tomorrow ..."

"... just stay here ..."


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 4: Emmett**

It has been a while since I woke up like this.

Edward's arm is thrown over my waist, his chest pressed to my back. His breath tickles my neck as I blink rapidly, orienting myself to where I am. Bella is still fast asleep, lying on her back in front of me even with my hand on her breast.

She stirs as I pull my hand away, and I smile sheepishly when her eyes flutter open.

"Morning," she whispers, returning my smile. We have nothing to be embarrassed about-we all fell into bed last night, exhausted from work and travel and full of good food and wine. I think we all started off on our backs, but during the night we must have shifted to more comfortable positions.

I roll forward, trying to avoid crushing Bella while I extricate myself from Edward's hold. "Morning," I tell her, lifting his hand from my chest.

"Hmm? Huh?" Edward says, rolling away and sitting up as he awakens.

I flop down onto my back and Bella and I look over at him-rumpled, sleepy, and confused, and we both grin. "Morning," we say in unison.

Edward's eyes go wide and he looks down at himself, clearly checking to see if he's still clothed. He looks back and forth between Bella and myself, trying to figure out how we ended up this way.

"Relax, Edward," I tease, reaching over to tame his wild hair. "We fell asleep right after you did. I was so full and so tired that I could not make it back to my own suite."

Bella giggles, and Edward seems to relax, falling back into his pillow and tucking his arms under it.

"So what's the plan for today?" Edward asks, covering a yawn.

"I want to go to the Met," Bella says.

"I want to go visit the Statue of Liberty," I offer. I've been to New York a few times, but I've never seen its most famous landmark up close.

"Mmmkay," Edward says softly, his eyes closing as though he's about to drift off to sleep.

"It's a full day, friend," I tease, kicking him beneath the sheets. The clock on the nightstand says nine; we need to start getting up and getting ready if we're going to accomplish everything we want to do today. "Time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," Edward whines.

"Oh, I remember this from high school," I tease. "Lazy bones sleeping late."

Bella scoots closer, kisses my shoulder, and whispers, "Wake him up." Her brown eyes are sparkling, her soft body is pressed against mine, and I can't think of a better way to start the day. I tilt my head and catch her lips, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "Mmm. Now him."

She urges me up and I hover over Edward, brushing his arm with mine. His eyes are still closed as I lean in closer, but when our lips touch I know for sure that he is awake. He kisses me back eagerly, then his head lifts from the pillow, chasing my lips as I pull away.

"I'm definitely awake now," he says, his eyes on Bella giggling behind me.

"I'll take the first shower!" Bella says, climbing out of bed.

"I'll go back to my room to get ready," I tell him, sliding out on Bella's side so I don't have to crawl over Edward. "I think it's going to be a fun day, ja Edward?"

"Yeah, Emmett," he says, one hand slipping under the sheet. "I think so, too."


	11. Part 2: Chapter 5

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 5: Edward**

I stare from where I stand on Ellis Island to the Statue across the water. Her Lady Liberty, I believe they call it. It's hard to believe that someone with no precisely traced heritage can feel such emotion here. I glance Bella's way. She's snapping photos left and right, unaware of how affected I've become.

A large arm squeezes my shoulders from my other side though. "The American Dream, huh? Pretty amazing stuff, my friend."

I grin and clear my throat before responding. "Something like that, I suppose." I squint up at him in the glaring sunlight and grin. "You ever have any dreams of America, Em?"

"Oh, many, many dreams. Not of America so much as the friends I have living _in_ America," he replies with a smirk.

"Smile boys!" We turn just as Bella snaps several pictures of us with the Statue in the background.

"Is she always like this? I thought I looked like a tourist, but she's the definition, I think." Emmett is his usual teasing self, so I just laugh it off, making a sarcastic remark about pictures lasting longer than memories.

She finally asks if we're ready to tour the museum, so we make our way inside and wander together, talking in hushed tones and discovering the secrets of all those who came here before us.

After what feels like hours, we decide to take the next ferry back so we can take our time getting ready at the hotel before dinner.

"So this place has music, yes?"

"Yes!" Bella jumps in. "There's a great band on a little stage, and when they take breaks, there was this adorable little old man there playing bass by himself. Last time we were there, Edward couldn't stop tapping his feet all through dinner. It was amazing."

"Edward tapping his feet? Did you not dance?"

"Oh. Well ... I don't really remember anyone dancing, I don't think." Her brow furrows, trying to remember the scenario at the jazz restaurant.

"Babe, there was that little dance floor but no one was dancing, remember?"

"What, an empty dance floor means no dancing is allowed? We'll show them dancing tonight. No matter what." Emmett grins at each of us, and I adjust myself, thinking about Emmett and Bella winding their way across a dance floor together.

* * *

><p>"Baby, the black dress or the red one? I brought both just in case, but now I can't decide." As I come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, Bella jumps in front of me, holding the two options in front of her naked body.<p>

"Neither," I say and throw the dresses to the floor so I can pull her to me.

"Emmett's waiting," she whines, giggling as I nuzzle her neck.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I suck on her right nipple roughly before picking her up easily and throwing her on the bed.

She squeals but stops me from going further. "Get dressed. Just for that, I'm wearing the red dress. It's a good four inches shorter than the black one."

Shit. I hope I packed some good briefs to keep this erection contained all night.


	12. Part 2: Chapter 6

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 6: Emmett**

"Who wants to dance with me?" Bella says, draining the last of her third martini. She sets the glass on the table and stands, her short, red dress revealing her long legs.

I smile at Edward and nudge him with my elbow, sure that he'll want to dance with her first.

"Dance with Emmett, baby," he tells her, reaching out to curl his hand around the back of her thigh. His fingers are dangerously close to the hem of her dress, but the club is crowded and no one seems to be paying attention to the three of us.

"Ja?" I ask, nodding at Edward to see if he's sure. He leans in close and rests his other hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," he whispers. "I want to watch the two of you together."

He leans back, a sexy smile on his face, and reaches for his vodka and tonic. He's only on his second drink, so I know he isn't drunk-none of us are, but we're definitely feeling relaxed and happy.

I stand up, take Bella's hand, and let her lead me out onto the dance floor. The music is slow and sensual, but I hold her carefully at first, with one hand holding hers loosely and the other resting lightly on her waist. She grins and squeezes my shoulder, swaying with me to the music.

Her eyes keep flickering to the side though, checking on Edward, and I guide her until she's facing away from him. I can see him watching us over her shoulder, fire in his eyes. I slide my hand down slowly, just spreading my fingers really, until I'm brushing against Bella's ass.

Edward licks his lips.

"I think your fiancé wants a show," I tell her, my lips grazing her ear. She hums and presses her body closer to mine, dropping my hand so she can wrap both arms around my neck. I can see Edward nod slightly in encouragement.

"God, Emmett," Bella says, tilting her hips up against mine. "I can feel you."

I nip at her earlobe and then kiss her just below, my eyes locked with Edward's the whole time.

"Mmm," she moans, nuzzling my neck. "You know what he wants, don't you Emmett? You know why we're here?"

"Why?" I ask, letting my hand drop down further to fully cup her ass.

"We talk about you sometimes while we're in bed," she whispers, her low voice barely audible above the music. "That night was so hot. Edward comes so hard when I ask him if he misses your cock in his mouth."

"Scheiße," I mutter, my brain too consumed with lust to bother translating.

"He wants more, Emmett. He wants you to fuck him," she says, her lips pressed up against my ear. "I want it, too. I want to watch the two of you together. It's all I can fucking think about."

Edward's eyes are still tracking us, watching my hands roam Bella's body as she presses herself up against me. The waitress stops at our table and Edward tilts his head at me in question, gesturing to my empty glass.

I shake my head and watch as Edward holds up his hands, letting the waitress know we're finished. Bella feels me move and lifts her head so she can see my face-for the first time, I take my eyes off of Edward so I can look at Bella instead.

"Is that okay?" she asks.

I'm sure we should talk more, but all I can think about right now is getting her and Edward back to the big bed in our hotel room. I cup her face in my hands and crash my lips against hers, kissing her passionately in front of everyone in the club.

"It's more than okay," I tell her, grabbing her hand to pull her off the dance floor. "Let's go."


	13. Part 2: Chapter 7

**Because there's been some confusion recently, we'd like to reinforce the fact that this is a collaborative fic. All Edward chapters were written by SingleStrnd (MyLifeandHis) and all Emmetts and Bellas were written by sadtomato. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7: Edward**

The cab ride back to the hotel is quiet. Bella grips my thigh tightly while Emmett makes casual conversation with the driver. When we arrive, I have money ready to quickly pay our fare, but Bella runs ahead anyway to call the elevator. We both follow her inside and hit the button for the fourteenth floor. As soon as the doors close, Emmett's lips are on mine. He sucks my lower lip between his own and pushes me against the elevator wall, greedily grinding against my hip.

"Fuck, Emmett." Bella is watching us and I put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to my side.

"Kiss her," I say, my voice low and gruff. "Like you did on the dance floor."

Emmett pulls away from me slowly, almost reluctantly, before turning to Bella and holding her face in his large hands. They kiss while I watch, and the little numbers light up one at a time until the door finally opens. "Let's go." I pull them each by a hand out into the hall and grab our room key from my pants pocket. "Quickly."

Once inside the room, Bella runs to the bed, kicking her heels off and patting the mattress beside her leg. I sit next to her, and she wastes no time wrapping her arms around me from behind to unbutton my dress shirt. She unbuttons and untucks it slowly as Emmett watches, standing in front of me while removing his own shoes and shirt.

I lean back against her, feeling the smooth red satin of her dress against my bare back, and moan. She puts one leg on my other side to straddle me, bare thighs pressed against my clothed ones and chest fully nestled against my back. I let my palms caress her legs and murmur something about how smooth they are, when she gasps softly.

Opening my eyes, I see that Emmett has dropped to his knees in front of me, naked except for a pair of briefs. He slowly reaches to rub my sides, then Bella's. "May I?" he asks, gesturing to my belt.

"Of course," Bella whispers and begins rubbing my back slowly. "I want to watch."

My hands shake slightly as he unbuckles the belt and unzips my fly, but I steady my breathing, focusing on how much I want this to happen.

Emmett taps my hips gently, motioning for me to lift up, and I do. My pants and underwear slide to the floor in one motion, and I'm bare before them both. Bella pulls me slowly backward, and as I rest my weight on my palms on the bed next to her, she rubs down the front of my chest and licks my neck and ear.

Wet warmth engulfs my cock suddenly-Emmett gets right to it-and I cry out at the feeling. Bella gives great head. Like, really great. But this is so different. His lips are bigger, more firm, and he's not afraid to suck too hard or use his teeth a little bit. He moves quickly, his head bobbing up and down, and I can't stop watching ... until Bella starts pulling and tugging on my nipples.

"Shit. You two are going to - fuck!" I nearly lose it right then and there so I grab Emmett by the hair to stop his movement. "Slow down," I pant. "Both of you. I want to enjoy this."

Bella looks between the two of us for a second, then smirks and stands up on the bed. She jumps down while pulling the zipper on the back of her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Her hands grip one of mine and one of Emmett's, pulling us both up to standing positions, and then she kneels between us.

"I want to taste you. Both of you."


	14. Part 2: Chapter 8

**All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.**

**Chapter 8: Emmett**

It's overwhelming.

Two beautiful bodies to touch, to kiss, to lick. Edward's cock in my mouth is everything I remembered, but it's so much hotter sucking him off with Bella there, too. I look up from between his legs and watch her touch his chest and kiss his neck. When Edward pulls me off of his dick and asks me to slow down, I can't help but be disappointed.

Then Bella pulls off her sexy little dress and helps me to my feet. She's quick to take Edward's cock in her mouth, pulling it in deeper than I could, but she reaches out for me at the same time. I wrap my hand around hers and help her stroke me, matching the rhythm to her mouth on Edward's dick.

After a minute she bats my hand away and shifts to her left, leaning forward to wrap her lips around the tip of my cock. She looks up at me and winks before pulling it in deeper, her cheeks hollowing around me.

"Bella," I moan, threading my fingers through her long hair. She has a hand on Edward's cock while she sucks me, stroking him lightly. My eyes travel up his body and over taut muscles to his face.

He's lost in the pleasure of what we're doing, eyes hooded with desire, and he reaches for me when we make eye contact. His lips are hungry and demanding, and he wraps a hand around my neck to keep me close.

We kiss while Bella sucks both of us, only stopping when she pulls off of Edward's cock and sits back on her heels.

"Edward," she says, resting her head against my thigh. "Tell him. Tell Emmett what you want."

His eyes meet mine and he whimpers. "Em... fuck, Em, I want..."

"Say it, baby," she urges.

"I want you to fuck me."

I know it's coming, but hearing the words straight from Edward's mouth make the reality of it so much more intense. I kiss him again, long and slow, before pushing him back onto the bed.

"Did you think about this when we were young?" I ask him, crawling over him. I kiss his hip, his stomach, and up to his chest. "Did you want this back then?"

"Maybe-I don't know. I … I wasn't sure," Edward admits, cupping my face to pull it up to his. I hear Bella moving around the room as we kiss, and when I finally break free to breathe she is kneeling on the bed next to us.

I sit up on my knees on the other side of Edward. "Turn over," I tell him, stroking his shoulder affectionately. He flips over and presses his face against the pillow.

Bella has a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in her hands. She passes me the lube and I drizzle some on my fingers before pressing them between Edward's thighs, spreading the slickness around his ass.

"Mmm," Edward moans, wiggling as I push a finger inside him. Bella drapes her body over his, pressing her breasts against his back and kissing his shoulders.

"I remember how much you like this," I tell him, pumping my finger in and out slowly. "Does Bella do this for you?

"Yeah," he chokes, pushing back against my finger.

"He loves it," Bella says, turning to press her cheek to Edward's back so she can look up at me. "He loves it even more when I talk about you while my fingers are inside him."

"What do you say to him?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow as I push a second finger in alongside the first.

"I tell him how much better it would feel if it were your cock."

Edward moans at that, and Bella turns to cover his back and shoulders with kisses.

"Well, Edward ... I think we can make that happen."


	15. Part 2: Chapter 9

****All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.****

**Chapter 9: Edward**

No matter how much they both tell me to relax or how many deep breaths I take, I'm not prepared for the sensation of Emmett sliding inside of me. It burns and stings, but it also feels full. Right. He's slow and careful, telling me that he'll stop as soon as I say the word. But I don't want him to.

"It is so good. So perfect." Emmett is rambling in a heavy accent, consumed with lust yet trying to make sure he doesn't hurt me in any way. Once I'm more comfortable with his slow movements, I turn my head to the side, searching for Bella.

"You okay, baby?" I want her reassurance, to know this is still as okay with her as she acted before our trip, but I didn't even have to ask. My eyes find her perched at the head of the bed, one long leg stretched out straight in front of her and the other pulled up tight, bent knee under her chin. Her eyes roam my body and Emmett's, both the place where we're joined and the lean lines of our intertwined limbs.

"Yes. So okay. Fuck, Edward. I love you. I love that you want this for both me and you. Fuck." After a long shared stare, she moves one hand down her chest and belly to her clit. Suddenly, she's touching herself, throwing her head back against the wall and moaning, hips lifting off the bed to meet her own strokes.

Emmett wraps his arms around me and pulls my body up gently with his own until we're on all fours together. "Are you ready for more, friend?"

"Yes. Please, Em," I manage to get out. "More." And with my eyes trained on Bella's full breasts, I begin to press back against Emmett's hips, meeting his thrusts with my ass. What feels like hours is probably only minutes, maybe even just seconds, but each push of his cock inside of me gets me closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. I can tell Bella is close too, and I let my head sag between my shoulders, reaching between my legs to stroke myself. "Fuck, Emmett. I'm gonna, shit, I'm gonna come. Oh God. Oh God." My strokes become more desperate and he begins to pound harder, relentlessly hitting the spot that makes my vision blur and my head reel. As my cum coats the bedsheet and runs down over my hand, I hear moans and groans, some deep and some higher pitched and feminine.

It's not until I notice the absence inside of me and the wet warmth on my back that I realize we've all come together, the three of us climaxing in unison. It's fucking amazing and I want to collapse on the bed beneath me and fall soundly asleep, but I'm paranoid that some one will be hurt, jealous, emotional. So instead of succumbing, I turn and lie on my side, one hand reaching to my fiancée before me and the other to my friend behind me. "That was incredible," I pant and squeeze them both timidly.

"Absolutely," Emmett whispers.

"So fucking amazing. I want more." Bella stares Emmett and me both down as we look at her incredulously.

"Babe, I don't think my, erm, I mean, I don't think I can do that again. So soon." With pink cheeks, I try to explain that my ass wasn't made to withstand that kind of action, but Bella interrupts me boldy.

"Not you baby. I want you inside me. Both of you ... before we go back home."


	16. Part 2: Chapter 10

******All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.******

**Chapter 10: Emmett**

I have had a lot of wonderful sex in my life.

With men, women, long-term partners and short-term lovers.

Nothing has ever been as satisfying as fulfilling my teenage fantasy of being inside Edward. When we were young, I thought it was just that-a fantasy-nothing that would ever happen in real life.

But it did. It happened. And now he's sleeping sweetly with my hand on his hip, Bella between us snoring softly.

It would be easy to be jealous of their love; no matter what Edward and I share, I know their bond will always be the strongest. When I search my heart, though, I can't find jealousy. Only admiration, respect, affection.

We wake up together but linger in bed, touching and teasing. Edward wraps an arm around Bella's waist and slips his fingers between her legs, and I play with her nipples while he makes her come.

"Shower?" Bella finally asks, lifting her head to look at the clock. "We should start getting ready so we can grab some lunch and get to the show."

"You wanna go first?" Edward offers, kissing her shoulder.

"I think we should all go first," Bella says with a smile. She hops over Edward and walks to the foot of the bed, pulling back our covers. "Come on. That shower is huge!"

Edward tries to pull the covers back up and roll over, but Bella tugs at his feet until he's sliding off the bed. We all make our way to the bathroom, still naked but unselfconscious after last night. Bella adjusts the space-age shower and we follow her in, each ducking under the spray to get wet.

"Are you excited for the show today?" I ask Bella, watching her rub a bar of soap between her hands to work up the lather.

"Yeah, I loved the movie," she says, "but I don't know if it will live up to the show I got last night." She grins and passes Edward the soap so he can lather up as well. She nods her head towards me, and Edward chuckles.

Suddenly four soapy hands are on me, smoothing over my chest, my sides, my thighs.

"Fuck me," I moan, leaning back against the cool tile wall.

"Later," Bella says, giggling as she wraps a slick hand around my growing erection. Edward nudges his hand between my thighs and cups my balls, rolling them gently as Bella moves faster. I come fast, like a teenager, and cover my eyes in embarrassment.

"That was hot," Edward breathes.

"You know I can last longer than that. I don't know what came over me," I tell him, chuckling as the heat fades from my cheeks.

"It's her," Edward says, reaching down to grip his cock. "I can't blame you."

Bella puts an arm around my neck and presses her body up against my soapy chest. "What should we do about that?" She nods toward Edward's erection.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," I tease.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 11

******All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.******

**Chapter 11: Edward**

"I can't believe how amazing that was. Like, incredible. The way they adapted the movie, and the songs. Glen Hansard is probably so proud of his work right now. Seriously." Bella has been giving us her entire glowing review of Once over her first glass of wine at dinner while we wait for our meal.

"Yeah, I get it babe. It was great. Fantastic. Now let's talk about something else for awhile," I tease her.

"Fine," she huffs and rolls her eyes. At that exact moment, our food comes so the table is silent while we all settle in to eat. After a few bites and a refill on our wine, Bella puts down her fork and wipes the corner of her mouth with the napkin from her lap. "So, Emmett. You mentioned there's no one at home for you. Single just for the moment? Or have you seen anyone at all lately?" She frowns as she speaks, and I realize what her anxious tone hides. She's worried about Emmett as our friend. She wants the happiness for him that we have together. It's so sweet, and I reach under the table to squeeze her bare leg gently.

"Yes, for the moment. I've had a few relationships since you last visited, I guess. Nothing too promising but I cared about them each. There was this guy David for a few months that I could have seen myself becoming serious with. But, things happen, you know? He had a child and his ex-girlfriend was constantly trying to break us up, and meh ... it just didn't work out."

"Oh, Em," Bella croons softly. "Are you alright? I wish I'd known."

"No, no. It's fine. Seriously. Don't you see. I think the phrase is 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved'? It was like that. I learned a lot from the situation, and I'm a better person for having spent some time with David. And now, I am single again, enjoying life, enjoying women ..." he trails off and meets my stare. "Enjoying men."

I look away, embarrassed as images of flesh on flesh from last night cross my mind.

"Well, we love you, Em. And we honestly want your happiness. Whether that involves a commitment to someone else or not, we just want your life to be full and happy." Bella grips my hand that still rests on her thigh, and I give her a brief smile.

"I'm very happy. My life is full of many things. Friends, family, pleasure. I'm a lucky man, Bella. Don't feel bad for me, okay? This wine is excellent. Shall we request another bottle?" Emmett dives back into his meal after summoning the waitress, and we eat and drink and talk about everything and nothing. It's perfect.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. I don't think I can do it. I, fuck, I really don't know if this will work." Bella is whimpering and writhing above me. I can't believe we're actually trying to give her what she asked for.<p>

After extensive foreplay for all three of us, we decided the best arrangement would be if I laid on my back on the bed and Bella rode me for a bit before trying to get Emmett inside her from behind. He stood beside us watching and lazily stroking himself before reaching over to ease a finger inside her ass. It took several minutes of working a few fingers back and forth before she felt comfortable trying his cock.

And now, he's straddling my legs behind her, as she leans over my chest. I can see every twitch in her facial expression, every pained wince, as he eases into her before she finally stops him, telling us she doesn't think it's possible. I reach behind her to feel for myself and realize he's only about two inches in.

"Baby, you have to relax. Deep breaths," I tell her and rub small circles across her back and hips. "Just let all of your muscles open up to him. Trust him. He's not going to try to hurt you."

I glance at Emmett over her shoulder, and he's nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, let me try fingers again for a minute."

It takes so long, I have to play with my balls a few times so I don't fall soft inside of her, but eventually he's seated in her, and I can feel him. Like, I can feel every inch of his dick pressing against the barrier my own touches. It's the strangest, yet most erotic thing I think I've ever felt. I'm gonna come so fast, they'll both laugh at me. Shit.

I close my eyes and try not to think so hard about what's happening, and slowly, steadily, we create a rhythm. The three of us are moving in unison together, and when I hear Bella moaning, I look up to make sure she's doing okay.

Her hair falls in my face, long brown strands moving with each thrust. Her cheeks are flushed a dark red and her mouth hangs open, tongue touching her bottom lip as she focuses on breathing and feeling us both move within her. Big brown eyes meet my own and she grins.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," I tell her.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 12

**All Edward POVs written by MyLifeandHis and all Bella/Emmett POVs written by sadtomato.**

**Chapter 12: Emmett**

I am sure we're going to have to stop. Bella is so tight and tense that I can barely ease the head of my cock inside her. I know she and Edward have had anal sex before, but the feeling of having both of us inside her seems to be overwhelming.

But Edward is amazing with her, touching her hair and her back, straining his neck to reach up and kiss her cheeks and her chin. He murmurs to her softly, encouraging her to relax, and slowly, gradually, she does.

We move in opposite rhythms, and I can feel the slide of Edward's cock pulling out as mine pushes in. He's mostly focused on Bella, but occasionally we lock eyes over her shoulder and it makes the physical sensations that much more intense.

"Is it good, baby?" he asks, one hand on the small of her back as the other plays with her hair.

"Oh my god, yes," she moans. "I can feel both of you... every fucking inch..."

"Em?" Edward asks, his hand turning up so his palm is facing me. I slip my hand into his and he squeezes.

"Amazing," is all I can choke out.

Our rhythm is steady for a while, but it's getting harder and harder to control my need to thrust. I want this to be great for Bella, above all else, so I pull out slowly before I get too rough.

She whimpers when I pull out completely. "Don't stop," she says.

"Have to. Need to come," I tell her, tugging off the condom so I can stroke my cock hard and fast. Edward starts bucking up into Bella a little bit harder now that he's not coordinating with me, and I come hard, spilling over the small of Bella's back and down the curve of her ass.

"Can you come like this, baby?" Edward asks, his voice strained as Bella rides him harder.

"Need... need one of you to touch me," she pants. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her back against my chest, so she's sitting up straight and riding Edward. They falter a little but pick up their rhythm again, and now I have access to Bella's beautiful body.

My fingers trail down to where she's joined with Edward, where I can feel him sliding in and out.

"Oh, fuck, Em. Make her come, please, please," Edward whines, his eyes screwed shut from trying to hold off his own orgasm. I stroke slowly up to her clit and press a finger against either side, rubbing her in pace with Edward's thrusts.

"Come, lovely Bella. Let us make you come," I whisper, nipping at her neck between words. She starts shaking in my arms, her body shuddering hard as her orgasm washes over her, and I look down to see ecstasy on Edward's face, too.

I hold Bella close as she comes down, her movements slowing until she stops completely and slumps back against me.

"Wow," she whispers, turning her head to kiss me softly. I smile and kiss her lips and her cheek before lowering her slowly to Edward's chest. He wraps her up in his arms and whispers to her softly, pushing her hair back in a tender moment.

I know that I can stay, cuddle with them, and maybe play a little more before I have to get up and go home in the morning, but I get the sense that this would be a good time to leave them-happy, sated, and wrapped up in each other. It will give us all time to unwind before we fly our separate ways tomorrow.

"It's late, ja? And I have an early flight. I think I'm going to sleep in my room," I offer.

"Don't be silly," Edward says, his eyes locked on Bella's.

"Stay," she mumbles, curling into Edward's body.

"I will see you again soon-at the wedding if not before. Thank you both for... for a wonderful weekend. My friends," I tell them, kissing first Bella and then Edward on the temple. Her eyes flutter closed, and she sighs into Edward's chest.

"Goodbye, Em," Edward says, reaching out to squeeze my hand again. "Thanks for everything."

"Always, friend. Always," I tell him, turning to gather my things as he closes his eyes and hums softly to Bella.

**That's the end of our trio's New York adventure! Thanks to all who read, tweeted, rec'd and reviewed, we appreciate it!**


End file.
